You Like This
by rumbleroar846
Summary: Written as a prompt fill for the btr kink meme  full prompt inside .  James notices that Kendall enjoys being dominated, and decides to test his theory.  WARNING: extreme adult content.  Rated M because it's rated M.


_**Prompt:**Hoping I'm not the only one who's been dying for this..._

_Kendall gets off on being dominated and James somehow finds out. James confronts Kendall, who is either unaware of his kink or still in denial, and fucks him. (Basically non-con but Kendall really does end up liking it.) Bonus points for James talking dirty and giving Kendall a facial. Double bonus points for multiple orgasms._

James couldn't exactly figure out what made him notice it the other day, but now it was just so _obvious_.

He guessed it was three days ago at the recording studio. As soon as the last note of the song left the air, all four boys eagerly looked to Gustavo for approval. While Kelly automatically gave them a thumbs up and a "That was great you guys!", Gustavo didn't seem as pleased.

The boys' faces, at first shining from Kelly's compliment, all dropped a little at Gustavo's critique.

Everyone's except Kendall's.

"_Average._ You dogs sang _average_. Now, in order to make _up_ for being _average_, you are all going to stay an additional two _hours_ for harmony practices! No breaks!"

James started, "But, Gustavo-"

"NO BREAKS! And no complaining, it just gets me angrier."

Now, to a _normal_ person, that would have registered as 'Don't get him more upset, duh.'. Apparently, Kendall's brain was playing a different tune.

"Hey, come on, Gustavo! We need warnings if you're gonna keep us later than we planned! That's not fair to us!" he gestured around at his buds, all basically giving him the same 'Why are you prodding him?' kind of look.

"YOU! Kendall! In the corner, NOW!" Gustavo stabbed the air in the direction of an empty spot of the other side of the room. The boys gave each other sympathetic looks for their friend, and when James looked up to say "Sorry, man." to Kendall, he noticed something: Kendall was _smiling _when he went over to the corner. What the hell?

The next day, James caught him doing it again. The details were a little fuzzy, but James was sure that Kendall had gotten himself thrown out of the Palmwoods lobby on purpose. James couldn't really put a finger on the look that was spread across Kendall's face, but it wasn't as annoyed as it should have been. Almost fixated. Like he liked it, but not exactly. Anyway, James deemed it as a weird coincidence and took a break from all this thinking he kept doing by combing his hair.

Unfortunately, not even his lucky comb could stop James' mind from reeling at how far Kendall went yesterday. He took Freight Train's sandwich, enough said. The mountain man took offense to this and responded by slamming Kendall into the wall with one hand, and plucking his sandwich from the comparatively small fingers in one fluid motion. And you know what Kendall did? He _chuckled_.

After that James stayed up half the night, which was definitely not good for his skin, he just knew it. But he couldn't stop himself, his brain was taking itself too far. By now he was sure Kendall was consciously putting himself into the middle of trouble, that much thinking was over. Notwithstanding, James couldn't shake the feeling that Kendall didn't really know _why_ he was doing it, if even that at all.

He rolled over in bed and vaguely felt the cloth from his boxers brush his genitals. His brain, not used to having to ponder this much at once, instinctively connected the two. _Maybe it gets Kendall hot_. As soon as he thought it he wished he hadn't. _What? Ew, that's gross, I don't wanna think about Kendall getting off!_ But a southern twitch surprised him by declaring otherwise. _What? No! That's stupid. I'm straight. I like girls. I like imagining grabbing onto huge boobs and slamming into vaginas and bending them over and slapping his ass- HIS ass? No! Shut up! I don't think Kendall's hot! I don't wanna do him! FUCK! Now there's that picture! Stop it, James! Oh no, I am NOT getting hard!_ But he was, and that's all he could think about now.

The next day he could barely stand it. Kendall sat next to him at breakfast and the smell of his sheets worked their way into James' nose. He looked over at his tousled hair, his own already perfectly styled, and the way Kendall's shirt hung a little off to the side made his lower abs flutter.

It was also starting to piss him off. It was all dumbass Kendall's fault anyway. He was the one who got James to start thinking like this. Just because he had a _thing_ for getting the law laid down for him. _Stupid Kendall. Stupidly do-able-assed Kendall. Shit!_

James was doing his best to get over the whole thing. Actually, he was beginning to be pretty proud of himself until just before dinner.

James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all lounging by the Palmwoods pool when three guys started walking past them. James recognized one as the guy Kendall had told them Jo hired to pretend to be her boyfriend. Whatever. Since Jo seemed to be pretty into Kendall now James figured it didn't make much of a difference either way. And really, James didn't think Kendall cared who he was, either. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time for Kendall.

"Nice girl shorts, man." Kendall nodded up at fake-Travis. The guy stopped dead center, his two pals behind him.

"What'd you say?"

"Dude, all I'm sayin is, they have _flowers_ on them. Kinda gay, don't ya think?"

_Hmmph. You're one to talk, Kendall. Not me, I'm not gay. Kendall's gay. _It didn't actually register with James that, while he had evidence that Kendall was picking fights, he he'd never noticed any homosexual traits in his friend. _He's so gay. That's gotta be why I keep thinking I wanna have sex with him. I'm pretty sure it's called reverse-psychology. Yeah, that sounds pretty smart, I'm probly right._

"You wanna stand up and say that, fuck ass?"

"Whoa! Hey man, not even if you bought me dinner first! But yeah, I'll stand up. You probly want a better look, I understand. Just remember, I don't swing that way, so don't get too excited." Kendall voice had shifted into mockery, ending the last sentence with a demeaning poke on fake-Travis' nose.

"That's it, man!" fake-Travis body-rifted Kendall's gut and hurled him into the pool by his shoulders. The three guys whipped back towards James, Carlos, an Logan. "You guys got any comments about our clothes?"

The hockey players shook their heads and flailed their hands, all shouting mixed up:

"No no, we're cool!"

"You guys carry on! Have a good evening!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US!"

James and Carlos turned as the trio snickered away, "LOGAN!".

"What? I don't like violence!"

That night was spent pretty much just the same as the last one. Except James was giving up on his attempts to shove the images from his mind. He couldn't help remembering the way Kendall's shirt clung to his torso when he got out of the pool, or the way he was almost _glowing_ from satisfaction that his little ploy had worked out. But it was still pissing James off. He didn't _want_ to be feeling like this. What 'this' was, he still needed to figure out. Part of him was hoping it translated into him not wanting to like his best friend in such a dirty way. The other side of James knew it meant he hated having a half-hard cock with no one but himself to appreciate it. Tentatively, he brushed his length from outside his boxers, his fury building towards the sleeping figure on the other side of the room. _Oh, he's gonna get it._

Mrs. Knight and Katie were going to be out late the following evening due to horribly-scheduled commercial auditions and typical cross-county traffic. They said they might even have to just stay at a motel if things ran for too long. Since it looked like curfew would be extended, Carlos and Logan had each somehow managed to get Stephenie and Camille to go out on a double-date with them. Lucky for them the girls were crushing too hard on the singers to say no.

And lucky for James.

As much fun as it would have been for Kendall and Jo to join the two, Jo was coming down with the cold. This was assumed just as well by the guys, who wouldn't have wanted to leave James out of the loop. Though, honestly, it was also known that James could have picked up any girl he wanted to tag along. No one could resist him.

_No one._

James was lying on his bed in the same casual sort of way that he always did, waiting for Kendall to get out of the shower. James had always found it weird that Kendall changed in the bathroom before he came out. Or perhaps frustrating was the word he was looking for. The more James thought about it, the more angry it got him. He couldn't help it. He got up and commenced pacing about the room, his rage just flaming up inside him at how stupid Kendall was being, dangling their friendship over the shark pit like this. James' head snapped up when the bathroom door opened. Kendall walked out, wafts of leftover steam following him as he trudged to his bed.

James stood by him and watched while Kendall ran his fingers through his hair and sat on his bed to check his phone. He gave someone a quick text, probably Jo, and tossed it over by his pillow. When he looked up James was glaring over him.

"What?"

"Why're you doing that, Kendall?"

"Texting?"

James slowly crossed his muscled arms over his chest, "You know what I'm talking about."

"If you're not talking about texting, then no." He surveyed James' stance. "James, if I did somethin' to bother you, man, I'm sorry."

"You're gonna be."

"Whoa, James." Kendall stood up and looked at his friend, "I seriously don't know."

"You've been getting in trouble on purpose, Kendall."

Now he really _was_ confused, "I'm doing what?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me, asshole." _that_ took Kendall aback, "You've been picking fights with everyone: Gustavo, Mr. Bitters, Freight Train, fake-Travis. And man, you _like_ it."

"I, I…" Kendall trailed off. Really, James might have a point. Meaning, when he did those things, it wasn't like he _planned_ them, or was _happy_ when he did them, but the reactions he got were…..he didn't really know.

"Yeah, you-you, Kendall. That's what it's about, _you_." James stabbed a finger into his chest. "You're doing this stuff, and frankly, it's beginning to really piss me off!"

"What, why? It doesn't concern you. Even-, even if I _did_ do them on purpose! Which I'm not saying I did!" Kendall was starting to feel shifty under James' eyes. He didn't look too happy.

"Oh yeah? I think it does! You're doing those things because they get you hot, Kendall! And _then_ you used reverse psychology on me to get me to think like that, too!" James stamped his foot, his clenched fists went to his sides.

"_Excuse me?_ Man, that's so nasty! Stop thinking about….hold on, getting you to think what exactly?"

"About _you_, asshole!"

"_Me?_"

"That's right." James took a step forward. "You, Kendall. And now I'm gonna grant your wish, baby.

"_Baby?_ Okay, seriously, James, you're really starting to freak me out." he tried to back away, but James lunged for him faster and yanked at the front of his shirt.

James brought Kendall close enough so that he could whisper in his ear. "You mean, you're _scared_?" he smirked when Kendall squeaked. "That's right, baby. _You should be_." he nipped at Kendall's earlobe, evicting additional strangled noises from the blonde. He pulled back to see confusion and fear battling across Kendall's countenance and smirked again.

Finally the smaller boy was able to choke out, "James. Dude, please. What is going on with you? Are you gay now? Listen, back at the pool, I _was_ only saying that to piss that guy off. If you're gay, that's fine, man, but I like girls, and-" James cut off his rambling with a hard kiss. While his left was still fisted into the damp t-shirt, the other came up to pull Kendall's head closer and then away. James' pupil's were dilated enough to render his irises non-existent when he looked down at his friend. Kendall looked dumbstruck, but not enough to withhold from struggling to get away from James.

"Hey, man. Where ya goin? We got plenty of time. No one'll be home for hours." he sneered and bit his lip when he said this.

"Oh my god, James! Get AWAY from me, PLEASE!" he tried again.

James' face dropped. "You know, I was actually going to let this be good for you, Kendall. I was gonna _try_ to be nice, and sweet, and all the rest of that shit. But you know what?"

"…"

That earned him a good shaking. "YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

He leered. "I'm gonna fucking _own you_." he wrapped his arms around the older boy and crashed their lips together once more. When his tongue couldn't penetrate his lips, he slapped Kendall's ass, startling him just enough to lessen the bind. James' tongue attacked the inside of his mouth, biting down on Kendall's lips and clicking their teeth together at uneven intervals.

Kendall tried to squirm away, he really did. But James worked out almost as much as he looked into mirrors. He was actually able to pin Kendall's entire head and shoulder to himself while the other went down around the small of his back to force their pelvises together. James was hard as hell, and to Kendall's dismay, it made his own member jump, too.

"You know what's gonna happen here tonight, don't cha, Kendall?" he managed to growl into the boy's mouth. He was pleased to hear a whine. "I'll tell you what's gonna fucking happen." he slopped over Kendall's jaw and nipped at the soft spot right below his ear. "_I'm gonna fuck you till you split in half, and we're gonna writhe together all fucking night until I fucking say I'm done doing what I want with you._ _How ya like that, bitch?_"

"Uhgn."

"_I know. You're a pussy, I get it. Don't care, either._" James' voice couldn't even be described as that anymore. It was lower and huskier than Kendall had ever heard it, and if he weren't scared shitless he probably would have wondered if James would ever be able to sing again.

Suddenly James turned them 180 and slammed them on his bed, his long legs clamping around Kendall's while he tore the poor boy's shirt off. His eyes glided across the freckled skin, and he smiled when he leaned down and began sucking the bare chest in front of him. He traced the indents of Kendall's chest, and then he put on as much pressure as he could and raked his teeth down the full torso, chuckling at the hiss he heard when he nibbled on the edge of the belly button and just a little lower.

Kendall felt so exposed. He could barely move under the hold James had on his hips and shoulder. Not only that, but he could feel himself growing in his pants, and he had no idea why.

James must have noticed, too, because his huge, warm palm came to rest on the increasing bulge of Kendall's pajamas.

"_Mmm. You like that, babe? Huh? Do you?_" Kendall felt him squeezing. He couldn't take it, he moaned right in James' face, causing him to snicker again. "_God, you fucking want me so bad, Kendall. You're so close to __**begging**__me to fuck you. I'll bet you've stayed up at night, dreaming about me slamming into your tight little asshole, screaming my name over and over…._" the hand dipped in between the sweatpants and the boxers, roughly rubbing every inch of genitals Kendall had. His moans were getting louder, lower. His heart was racing, and he was panting. James felt the boy's muscles tighten up before he came, jerking to get closer to James' hand. He couldn't help but watch in satisfaction as he waited for his band mate to come down from his orgasm.

He grinned. "I didn't even have to fucking do anything to you, you little slut."

"N-no." Kendall panted. "That, that wasn't you. That was m-my body's, _ugh_, my body's natural reaction to d-do that!"

"Right." he leaned back and streaked his shirt off, observing before continuing, "Just like it's your eyes' natural reaction to burn holes in my skin." as he started coming towards Kendall again, he couldn't help but notice how James' abs rippled together, or how the deltoids of his arms moved when his hands slithered down his sides to his waistbands.

"Oh, gosh," James' voice had gone quite innocent, "look at this mess. Looks like someone's been a dirty boy, Kendall. Was it you?" the rest of Kendall's clothes flew across the space. The half-hearted twitch his cock gave when that tan hand wiped off spare semen from his inner thigh was simply mortifying. _How could it be going again?_

Their eyes locked until Kendall's had to waver down in time to see James' cum-covered fingers glazing across his tongue and in his mouth. When they came out that perfectly white smile did, too. "Just admit it, Kendall. You're totally into this."

Kendall shook himself out of it and deadlocked with his friend's eyes again. "No, James. _I do not want to be here right now, and I don't want to have sex with you._ Get it through your head, man. Get off-"

"HEY! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT? YOU'RE STILL GETTING INTO TROUBLE!" he shouted inches away from his face, hands pinned above his head. "God, Kendall. I can't resist you like that. You look fucking _terrified_." he licked from his collarbone to his temple, dragging his teeth back around under his chin and quickly to his mouth. "Mmm. You know what, Kendall? You're being selfish again." *kiss* "My dick is still throbbing, and, well, you just aren't dirty enough."

Kendall's eyes opened when he felt all 158 lbs pull off of him. James sneered at him as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor.

"Get over here."

"Wha-?"

"Get on your knees. _Now_!"

Kendall had sat up, actually to attempt to push back, but that was thwarted when James yanked him to the floor by his arm.

"_Now, if you fucking bite my dick, you will literally turn inside out with how loud I'll make you scream. You got that, faggot?_"

"Yes."

He already had hold of the blonde hair, and forced him closer. Kendall had a good look now. James was bigger than he'd ever thought was possible, even at James' build. He had at least a couple inches on Kendall, and that was pretty impressive. Still, it didn't make it any less disturbing to him.

"Suck on my fuckin dick, Kendall." Kendall's head and James' hips jerked at the same time and it brushed his face. His picked his arms up and hooked onto the tan skin, hesitantly taking the tip into his mouth.

James hissed above him, and Kendall's own penis twitched again. His tongue swirled around before he let it go, issuing a whine from the owner. His pressed his lips, slightly open, to the underside of the base and trailed the sensitive vain back to where he had started, taking as much as he could into his mouth and sucking hard.

"_Ugh. Good job…..oh Lord, that feels amazing…."_

He had to use more force when James tried to buck into him, not done just yet. He edge his teeth slowly down, then up the shaft, taking care to tease his tongue right over the slit.

"_Oh, fuck, oh God, fuck….."_

He bucks some more, his hand still tangled in Kendall's hair.

"_Ugh! Oh yeah oh, God. Here we go…!_" he yanked Kendall completely off of his penis and came spilling all over the sixteen yr-old's face.

"_OHHHHHHHGHGH!…._" his legs started quivering as his body finished releasing. Kendall saw this as his last opportunity. He jumped up and slammed James across the room into his own bed.

"Ow!"

Running wasn't going to help, seeing as they lived together, he'd have to face it sooner of later. He decided his best option was to stay and settle it here.

James was livid, he pushed himself upright but came crashing right back down when Kendall's fist collided with his jaw.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" his hand flew up on instinct, which was good because it was then close enough to block another one of Kendall's fists. He closed his legs to protect his manhood, gripped Kendall's wrist with one hand and socked a right hook into Kendall's face with the other.

"_Ohh…_" Kendall crumbled slightly, allowing for James to jump up and body rift him in the sensitive lower abdomen. The effect of the collision was the sickening sound of bone against flesh, which only threw the pale boy's balance off even more. He would have tumbled into a heap on the ground had James not still been strangling his wrist. He tugged him up and flung him over the bed, taking no chances and following close at the rear.

Dazed and out of breath, Kendall felt James fumbling with his legs behind him, spreading them just so, and positioning his hips so that he was as open as a mall on a Saturday night. His eyes were bugging out of his head when he realized what was happening.

"Ja-!"

"_SHUT UP! YOU'RE DONE TALKING!_" the backs of Kendall's thighs tingled at the feeling of the larger boy's legs pressing into them. "_Open wide, kitten. Here comes your treat!" _James' hands ripped Kendall's butt cheeks apart and shoved the massive shaft inside his entrance.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_Yeah, that's right, baby. Cry."_

"_OH MY GOD, JAMES!"_

"_Aww, Kendall's crying, but no one's here to save him. Darn it." _he was sneering at him, but he didn't move yet. His hands were massaging the glutes, watching as the trembling slowly decreased from his friend's shoulders. He still cared about him, but Kendall was just _really_ pissing him the fuck off at this point, and his hormones were pulsing through his veins like they were semis on the freeway.

Kendall was getting his breath back, _again_, when it all escaped him at once as that warm palm came around and wrapped surely around his penis. It took long, rough strokes, bringing Kendall up again to almost totally erected. His forearms were already on the bed but he had to clench the sheets for more support when James set off rocking in and out of him.

"_Ohhh…James…" _was all he could manage.

"_Kendall. You're still in trouble, you know._"

"_Oh God… yeah. I- oh, yeah…"_

"_You piss me off so much, Kendall."_

"…_.aah…"_

"_You're gonna be so fucking sorry-"_

"_OH! JAMES!" _he hit the prostate. "_James, THERE!"_

But he stopped altogether. The hand on Kendall's cock came around to help the other brace the blonde from trying to push back into his own member.

"_JAMES! WHY'D YOU FUCKIN STOP, MAN? KEEP GOING!_"

"_Okay,"_ he was straining. His hips were quivering in his effort to withhold it all. "_first, those aren't the magic words. Second, why should I?_" he was breathing on Kendall's neck, _"Tell me why, Kendall."_

"_Oh, Jesus, James…what do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? I'll do anything. PLEASE, James! I'm begging you oh my God, PLEASE!" _he was going into hysterics now. His body needed that massive volume that was just _sitting there_ to _move_. He needed that warmth back around his dick, and he needed the aching that was throbbing his mind numb to fucking _stop._

Kendall was shaking so hard under him that James' torture was almost as bad as his. "_I want you, to say you're sorry._"

"_James I'm the sorriest I've ever been in my life! Now MOVE!"_

"_NO! YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME TO TWO-BIT WHORE! You're gonna think about it, and you're gonna be sorry for being such a tease all the time! For fucking flaunting yourself around and trying to get EVERY SHIT-HEAD YOU SEE TO SLEEP WITH YOU!"_

"_I AM SORRY, JAMES! I KNOW I DO IT AND IF YOU FELT FRUSTRATED BEFORE I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE RIGHT NOW AND I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, JAMES!"_

He smirked as he placed a kiss on the back of Kendall's neck and suckled gently before rasping out, "_Good boy, Kendall. Very good boy. Now, before I get started again, I just want you to know one more thing._"

"_W-what's that?"_

He got even closer and pressed his mouth to Kendall's ear. _"From now on, every time you touch yourself, you'll think of me. You won't be able to have a single orgasm without thinking of me. The way I look, the way I smell, the way I feel __**inside**__ you. Isn't that right, sweetie?"_

"_Th-th-that's right."_

"_Touch yourself for me, Kendall. Just once. I wanna see you do it for me."_

James slanted over to peer under the both of them. Kendall weakly brought one of his arms under his body and stroked his penis from base to tip, just once like James had ordered him to.

"_Perfect._" James purred against the ear. _"Thank you, Kendall."_

"_No problem. Now please, FUCK ME!_"

That was all he needed. He gained an iron grip on the bottom's hips and broke down every restrain the had. He was slamming into Kendall's prostate over and over, his ball sack slapping against him with every thrust.

The noises filling the air could've been mistaken for those of animals. It was the most guttural pair of grunts and moans and miniscule shrieks that either of them had ever heard.

"_UGH! YES! JAMES! UGH!"_

"_FUCK! KENDALL! YOU'RE STILL! SO! DAMN! TIGHT!"_

"_Oh God! JAMES! I'M GON- I'M GONNA-"_

"_GOD! GOOD! TO! KNOW!"_

"_JAAAAAMMMMESSSSS!" _he ripped apart all over his own sheets.

James wasn't far behind. _"AAAAAGHHHHHH…!" _one final slam and he filled Kendall impossibly more than he already was. James collapsed, gasping on top of Kendall, taking time to pick up the majority of the pieces of his mind before pulling out and rolling to the side.

Kendall rolled in the opposite direction in his attempt to avoid the puddle of his load. He couldn't decide if he wanted to stare at James, sweaty and panting beside him with his hair shoved back, or the ceiling so that he could get his own bearing together.

James solved the problem. "So," his voice was _wrecked_, "are you still afraid of me?"

Kendall watched the guy's pecks heave up and down, "To be honest, a- a little." he didn't sound too great, either.

He snickered, "Hmph. Good." James, still wobbling somewhat, succeeded in bringing himself to his feet, reaching out to pull Kendall into his arms and drag him to his significantly cleaner bed. The blonde was puddy in the brunette's control; James could have had his way with him again if he had had the ability. He tossed the near corner of the covers away and settled down along the mattress, guiding Kendall down with him. He was going to face his side of the room so that they could spoon, but James turned him and positioned their legs so that they were tangled into each other, lying so that Kendall's head was resting in the crook of James' neck and the other's beefed up arm was slung around his body.

"So," Kendall sighed sleepily, "did you get everything you were looking for?"

James smiled and looked down at him "Yeah, I did. Sorry I had to get a little rough, there."

"It's okay." Kendall mumbled into his shoulder, "I deserved it."

"You did." he chuckled. Then, "What'd you think?"

Kendall sighed again, letting the hums of aftershock combine with James' warmth and lull him to pure bliss. "I thought it was the best punishment I've ever received in my life."

"Only because you were so naughty."

"Mmm. Maybe I should try getting naughty more often."

"Tease."

"Gorgeous"

"Suck up."

"Literally."

THE END


End file.
